Heart Swap
by Furyfur
Summary: One-shot and flames are welcome. As they find themselves in Hoenn, Paul, Dawn, and Ash find a Manaphy egg, proving Paul does in fact have a heart. Oh, dear lord. A Sinnoh version of the Manaphy movie. Dawn is a character, too.


Heart Swap

A/N: You guessed it, another one-shot. I don't own pokemon. This one's sorta like that scene in the Manaphy movie, where Manaphy uses Heart Swap on Team Rocket. Enjoy!

**********************************************************

"Oh my god! Its Paul!" Ash shouted, spotting the purple figure. Paul braced himself for stupidity. "Dawn, look, its Paul! What's up, Buddy???"

"What do you want?" Paul asked Ash.

"Wait, Ash, I just realized something!" Dawn piped up.

Ash turned to her. "What is it, Dawn?"

"We're in the Hoenn region! I didn't know you while you traveled here! Neither did Paul!"

"Who's Paul?" Ash asked. He turned back toward Paul. "Hey, Lady, do you know who…oh my god! It's Paul! Dawn, look its Paul! What's up, Buddy???"

"We don't need to redo the entire thing, Ash," Dawn said calmly.

"Wait, if we're in the Hoenn region, where's May and Brock? Oh, and that other guy?"

Max stomped into the fic. "My name is Max! Get it right!" He stomped back out, swearing under his breath.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash said. "His name is Carlos!"

"MAX!!!"

"Who's Max? Oh my god, Ma-"

"Ash?" Paul cut him off. "Sorry to interrupt, but…how do I put this without hurting your feelings…shut up."

"Never mind. So, where are they?" Ash asked Dawn.

_Flashback…_

_"Okay," I said before we started the fic, "This will be a Hoenn one-shot."_

_"YAY!!!" May screamed._

_"WOO HOO!!" Max yelled._

_"Of course," I went on, "I never use May, Max, and Brock in one-shots. Go away." I snapped my fingers, causing a very shocked May, Max, and Brock to take a side-trip to the eighth dimension. "Dawn and Paul? You guys are in."_

_"Hurray!"_

_"Hurrah."_

"Oh, yeah." Ash said to Dawn after watching the flashback. "Okay then! Let's have an adventure! I hope we don't find a Manaphy we have to take care of that Paul will piss off then it will use Heart Swap on us and make us switch bodies!"

"Hurray for foreshadowing!!!" Dawn yelled.

**************************************************************

After an hour of arguing, Paul finally gave into to Ash's stupidity and agreed to go on an 'adventure.' "Okay," Paul said calmly. "Let's lay down some ground rules. There will be no physical contact with me involved…"

A fat man with glasses interrupted him. "Hey, kids! The author had no idea how you should find the egg, so she hired me to walk into the fic, give it to you, then face a series of lawsuits!" he said. He handed Paul an egg. It was bright blue with little orange charms inside it. Paul blinked in confusion.

"O…Kay. Wait, I don't want a pathetic egg!"

Ash stared. "Why?" Dawn asked for him.

"Because when an egg hatches, it's level one and you have to go through a ton of training to make it even remotely strong. Plus, you can't work on it's defense because if you attack it with a strong pokemon like all of mine, it faints too easily," Paul explained. Ash blinked again.

"But Paul, there's another way to work on a pokemon's defense without attacking it and hoping for the best," Dawn said, so Ash wouldn't have to speak.

"Oh please," Paul scoffed. "I don't hope."

***********************************************************

"Okay," Ash said afterwards. "Since Dawn is the person here most used to working, she takes care of the egg."

"What??" Dawn said loudly. "Ash, you need to learn to work for yourself!"

Ash made a face. "But I dun wanna learn to work for myself!" Ash whined. "Why can't we just let Paul do it?"

"Because he'll eat it next morning."

"I won't…" Paul started. He thought for a while. "I won't eat it," he said unsurely.

"Whatever you say," Dawn said. "Well, I'm not taking all the work!"

A flurry of arguing started up. Not one of them noticed the egg beginning to glow, a beautiful bluish-white light engulfing them. "You guys," Paul said in awe. "It's hatching! MOVE YOUR BUTTS!!!"

The three scrambled, trying to seem as if they had an idea what to do. Paul, the least experienced with eggs out of any of them, was trying to hand it off to someone, but no one wanted to be blamed for its death. The light got brighter and brighter, until it was so bright, Paul couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes tight, praying that he would survive =not so much the egg=. He waited a while. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see that the light had dimmed all together. Instead of an egg, a small Manaphy lay in his arms. Ash and Dawn stared. The Manaphy slowly opened his eyes. When she could see Paul well enough, her eyes popped open, as if he was something scary. "Mama?" she said in terror.

Paul stared…and then couldn't help but laugh. "M-Mama? Y-You've got to be kidding me!" he laughed as if it was all some kind of joke. Really, he felt cold as ice on the inside. Why him?

"My god, Paul!" Ash said, almost in a whisper.

"That's so _crazy_!" Dawn said very loudly, bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"SHH!" Ash whispered. It almost sounded like a hiss.

It was too late. The Manaphy had been startled at Dawn's laughing, and was now crying softly. Paul thought he would go mad. As an extremely skilled, handsome, smart…as a pokemon trainer, he knew what happened next. Manaphy's tentacle things…you know, those little…ears? Those blue things sticking out of Manaphy's head. What were those supposed to be? Um…the tips of those started glowing red. Ash, Paul, and Dawn stared, as they were swallowed in a red light. For a second it was blinding, then it went down and the three could see again, but something was wrong. Manaphy was no longer in Paul's arms, and his neck felt cold.

When Paul could see perfectly clearly, he was speechless in shock. He saw himself and Ash. Dawn was nowhere in sight, and he had lost the glare in his eyes. "Am I looking at _myself_???" he screeched at last. He thought for a second. "That's not supposed to happen!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!" what looked like Paul said. The real Paul was in terror. What looked like Paul was speaking in Ash's voice.

"Ash, what happened?" what looked like Ash said…in _Dawn's _voice.

What-looked-like-Paul got into a thinking position while holding Manaphy. "Well, my best guess is that Manaphy got mad at us…Dawn…and used Heart Swap. I guess it switched me with Max, Dawn with me, and Max with Dawn."

"Max?" Paul asked.

"Oh!" Ash said. "Uh, I meant Paul. Whatever, the point is it will wear off in a while. Oh, Manaphy, it'll be okay! You can stop crying now! Did big bad Dawn scare you?"

"Nice, Ash," what-looked-like-Ash-but-was-really-Dawn said. "Real nice."

*********************************************************

**Okay, this is getting way too confusing. This is how we'll do it:**

**What-looked-like-Ash-but-was-really-Dawn: The real Dawn.**

**What-looked-like-Paul-but-was-really-Ash: The real Ash.**

**What-looked-like-Dawn-but-was-really-Paul: The real Paul.**

**That was easy. You catching on yet? Enjoy the rest of the chapter, and gomen nasai for this short interruption.**

*******************************************************

"So what do we do now?" the real Paul asked angrily.

"What's eating you?" the real Dawn asked.

"It…it's just…Ash is such an idiot…it pisses me off sometimes," the real Paul said. Inside, he had sort of liked it when Manaphy smiled at him and called him 'Mama.' He was getting a little jealous now that Manaphy was only paying attention to the real Ash. He, still, was very pissed when he say _himself_ smiling at a pokemon and cooing at it in that annoying Ash-ish voice. What, you thought Paul had a heart? No way.

"What do we do now?" the real Dawn said. "I'm sick of this Ash-ish body."

"Hey!" the real Paul shouted. "I was the first one to say Ash-ish and I will be the last!"

"Whatever," the real Dawn said, pouting.

"What does Ash-ish mean?" the real Ash said.

"Take a guess," the real Paul scoffed. "Your name is Ash and you're a total moron."

"Moron's not a very nice word, Dawn!" the real Ash said, grinning. The Manaphy didn't understand a thing that was going on.

"For your information, I'm Paul," the real Paul growled.

"Mama!" the Manaphy shouted, jumping into the real Paul's arms. Paul was dead confused.

"Awww!" the real Dawn cooed. "Did your baby learn your name?"

"Shut up."

It was then, the light started back up again. The red light started to become blinding again, and Paul was forced to close his eyes tight. When he opened them, he wasn't holding Manaphy again. She was in Dawn's arms. The Manaphy let out the world's loudest, most _blood curling_ scream at the sight of Dawn and jumped right back to Paul, who was in his own body.

"Wow, she really does know me." Dawn couldn't hold back laugher when Paul said that.

"Hey, were back in our own bodies!" Ash shouted. Paul couldn't fight back a non-evil smile. His smile faded when he realized how hot Manaphy felt. He looked down to realize she appeared to be suffering, her face almost totally red.

"You guys, something's wrong with Manaphy!" Ash and Dawn crowded around him. "It must be the temperature," he explained to both of them. "It's too hot for her."

"So what do we do?" Dawn asked.

Paul tried not to show the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "If we set her free in the ocean, she'll know where to go."

Ash smiled. "This is _sooo_ exactly like the Manaphy movie, where May didn't want to let Manaphy go and started crying and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't expect me to start sobbing. I won't miss this pathetic Manaphy."

"Mama?" the Manaphy moaned, trying to stay alive.

Paul just shook his head and handed Manaphy to Ash. Ash walked over to the ocean. "Wait!" Paul said. "There wasn't an ocean there before!"

"Well, there is now," Ash said plainly. He placed Manaphy in the water. Manaphy started to swim away, off to who-knows-where.

After Manaphy was nearly out of sight, she turned around, waved a fin in the air, and shouted, "Manaphy never forget Daddy! Bye-bye, _Daddy_!"

"Holy cow!" Ash yelled. "Apparently she realized you're not a chick!"

**********************************************************

**This one was long-ish for a one-shot, but apparently Paul does have a heart? Or half a heart…whichever comes first! ~Furyfur**


End file.
